Le chemin vers le coeur d'un homme
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Remus Lupin est frappé d'horreur quand il découvre son réfrigérateur vide de chocolat. En essayant d'assouvir son envie de chocolat chez Honeyduck, il tombe sur une femme haute en couleur...(Traduction).


_L'histoire appartient à **Procrastinator-starting2moro**, je ne suis que la traductrice !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Le**** chemin vers le cœur d'un homme**

**OoOoOoOo  
**

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le faisant presque ressembler à un zombi, Remus Lupin traversa la cuisine de son petit appartement miteux. Ses pantoufles en lambeaux glissaient sur le carrelage alors qu'il se déplaçait lentement, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Il s'arrêta devant son réfrigérateur, se pencha et l'ouvrit. Une partie de la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité s'éclaira instantanément grâce à la lumière du frigo.

Quand il regarda à l'intérieur, Remus en eut le souffle coupé.

Pas à cause de son sandwich périmé dont l'odeur aurait fait fuir le troll le plus affamé.

Ni même à cause de sa tasse de thé qui s'était recouverte d'une fiche couche de moisissures (la raison pour laquelle la tasse se trouvait dans le frigo était encore et toujours méconnue...) et dont seule la couleur vert-menthe était reconnaissable.

Non, si Remus se tenait pétrifié sur place dans une expression d'horreur, c'était pour une unique raison...

…...Il n'y avait plus de chocolat.

« Oh Merlin ! »

Son réfrigérateur n'avait jamais été vide de chocolat. C'était tout simplement immoral de le penser. Et oui, Remus se sentait comme une mère responsable qui gardait son chocolat à l'intérieur du frigo afin d'éviter d'éventuel accident de chocolat fondu.

Bien que parfois, c'était son petit secret coupable, il aimait bien le déguster liquide dans un bol au petit déjeuner.

Se pressant dans sa chambre, Remus ôta sa robe de chambre et se revêtit de ses vêtements et de ses chaussures. Il saisit vivement sa baguette et, dans une sensation désagréable de compression, transplana prêt de Poudlard.

La seconde d'après, il atterrit dans le village et se précipita de suite dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. En jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les boutiques ne ferment et hâta le pas.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les passant, jusqu'à la boutique tant désirée : Honeydukes. Le sourire aux lèvres, Remus se glissa à l'intérieur, la sonnette résonnant agréablement à ses oreilles. Il se sentit aussitôt à son aise, dans cet environnement familier, au milieu de tous ces chocolat dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines. C'était son petit coin de paradis.

Au moment où il se dirigeait vers le rayon où étaient entreposées ses friandises préférées, une touffe de cheveux d'un rose piquant attira son attention.

« Nymphadora ! » s'écria-t-il.

Tonks se retourna, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet de bonbons colorés. Malgré la surprise de le voir ici, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom.

« _Lupin _» répliqua-t-elle. « Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Lupin, Nymphadora »

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Lupin ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas... » Remus s'arrêta. « Bon, à ce rythme là, on en a pour toute la nuit » rit-il de bon cœur. « Excuse-moi Tonks »

D'un coup elle sembla plus heureuse d'entendre son prénom et ses traits se détendirent. « Que fais-tu ici Remus ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Il pâlit, se sentant un peu honteux et ne sachant que répondre. « Oh euh, je... j'ai reçu un message de l'Ordre me disant de venir ici le plus vite possible, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait des activités louches... »

« Dis plutôt que tu as eu une envie de chocolat » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

« Humm, oui, j'avoue » admit Remus en rougissant.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aies un tel _désir _ de chocolat ! » s'étonna Tonks en arquant un sourcil. Sa main farfouilla dans son sac de bonbons colorés, des Pick'n. Et, en la regardant, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, ces bonbons fantaisistes correspondaient tout à fait à la personnalité extravagante et haute en couleur de Nymphadora !

« C'est mon petit plaisir coupable » poursuivit-il. « Une fois, Harry m'a pris en train de lécher la partie chocolatée d'un biscuit. »

« Un seul biscuit ? » se moqua Tonks avec un sourire en coin.

« Humm, non, en fait tout le paquet y est passé ! »

Tonks éclata de rire et Remus se joignit à elle. Son rire avait toujours été communicatif et il aimait par dessus tout rire avec elle. Cela l'apaisait.

« C'est peut-être moi, mais je te trouve tout à coup bien aimable et d'humour léger en présence du chocolat » fit Tonks avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Remus se mit à rire de nouveau « Ou peut-être était-ce t... »

Il s'arrêta juste avant de dire « toi » et fixa le sol d'un air embarrassé.

« De quoi ? » demanda Nymphadora avec espoir. « Vas-y, finis ta phrase Remus »

« Euh non...rien » éluda Remus en détournant le regard. « Rien du tout ».

« Rien du tout ? » répéta Nympadora plus que déçue.

« ….Oui » souffla Remus en haussant les épaules. Puis, embarrassé, il préféra s'éloigner vers le fond du magasin en cherchant son chocolat préféré.

A son grand désarroi, Tonks lui emboîta le pas, son paquet de bonbons toujours dans les mains.

Remus chercha ses friandises dans les rayons pendant que la curieuse Nymphadora regardait par dessus son épaule.

« Ne me dis pas que tu cherches ton chocolat là dedans ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, incrédule. « Remus, certaines tablettes sont périmées depuis plus de trois mois ! » commenta-t-elle en agitant une boite de chocolat devant son visage.

« C'est moins cher » rétorqua le lycanthrope, tout penaud.

« Tu ne peux pas manquer d'argent à ce point, Remus ? Je peux te le payer si tu veux... »

« _Bien sûr_, je n'ai pas totalement conscience de mes problèmes d'argent et _j'adorerais_ recevoir l'argent de ta pitié... »

Tonks réalisa jusqu'où cette conversation pouvait aller, quelque part elle n'avait pas tellement envie de la poursuivre surtout qu'elle venait sans doute de toucher une corde sensible...

« Je suis désolée Remus » s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

« Non c'est bon...c'est simplement le manque de chocolat qui me rend de mauvaise humeur » ajouta-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

Sourire que Tonks lui rendit.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'offrir ce chocolat pour m'excuser ? » offrit-elle. Remus secoua la tête mais têtue de nature, Nymphadora continua : « Oh allez, dis-moi donc quel est ton chocolat favoris ? »

« Ceci est une information strictement confidentielle » fit mystérieusement Remus en tapotant son nez.

« Le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe d'abord par son estomac, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus eut un sourire désabusé « Dommage que je ne sois qu'à demi-humain dans ce cas... »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche, l'air horrifié « Ce n'est pas drôle Remus »

« Ehem, je sais, je suis nul » admit-il. « Je fais souvent des blagues quand il ne le faut pas, ça choque souvent les gens. »

Tonks ne put s'empêcher d'approuver « Et tu crois vraiment que...? »

« Que quoi ? »

« Le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe d'abord par son estomac » répéta-t-elle. « Tu y crois ? »

Remus la fixa, pensif, puis lui répondit avec un petit clin d'oeil. « Oui »

La jeune Métamorphomage regarda Remus payer la boite de chocolat qu'il avait caché exprès pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas et sortit de la boutique en la saluant timidement.

Dans un crack sonore, il disparut, laissant Tonks seule, à Pré-au-lard. Livrée à elle-même, elle plongea la main dans son paquet de friandises et, à sa plus grande joie, en ressortit un bonbon au chocolat qu'elle dégusta avec plaisir tout en songeant à un certain Remus Lupin, juste avant de transplaner à son tour.

OoOoOoO

C'était le matin quand il le reçut. Un paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier cadeau et arrivé par hibou. Remus défit délicatement l'emballage et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire quand il découvrit une jolie boite pleine de chocolats.

Ses chocolats favoris.

« Reeeeemus, revient au lit !...J'ai froid ! »

Oh et ce n'était pas le seul cadeau. Tonks s'était présentée à son appartement, un sac de Pick'n dans la main et un sourire avenant sur les lèvres...Plus qu'avenant même.

Oui, Tonks faisait vraiment de très beaux cadeaux...


End file.
